


Electric Love

by elijahking (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, Other, futari wa fluff max heart, sorry bad precure reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elijahking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I need is to be struck by your electric love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stop listening to the song and i got fluff ideas. i mean, have you SEEN the music video for it? Mett'd be all over that. reader has no defined gender, although they are somewhat based off of myself (because i'm mettaton trash)

"Caaandy, she's sweet like candy in my veins," he hummed, bouncing to the beat. "Baaaby, I'm dyin' for another taaste..."

"Mettaton? What are you doing?" The suddenness of Alphys' voice almost made him jump. But he kept a calm facade.

"ALPHYS! HELLO, DARLING. OH, NOTHING, JUST BEING MY USUAL FABULOUS SELF." Mettaton twirled and struck a pose. She rolled her eyes, unphased.

"Anyway, I was thinking of going out to dinner! We haven't hung out in so long, so I, uh..." she poked her fingers together nervously. "I-I thought it'd be like old times..."

"WHY, OF COURSE!" He swept her up in a hug. "I DON'T APPRECIATE MY TIME WITH YOU ENOUGH. I'D LOVE TO!"

"G-great," she coughed. He loosened up a bit on her. "A-although, there's... one problem."

"IF YOU NEED ME TO FOOT THE BILL, I'VE-"

"No no no no!" She laughed. "No, that's not it at all! Uh. It's j-just. Undyne... insisted on coming when I mentioned it to her..." His face fell a bit in disappointment. "S-so I th-thought! Th-that, y'know, it could be a double date! You could, uh... invite the human?"

"...A DOUBLE DATE."

"Well it's just-"

"THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA, ALPHYS! YOU SAID THE HUMAN?" The clear image of you popped into his head. "I'LL CALL THEM UP IMMEDIATELY!"

*

"...AND THAT'S HOW IT HAPPENED!"

"Ahuh." You shook your head. He'd explained everything to you over the phone. "Y'know, some of us have lives. We can't just drop everything because someone wishes it."

"OH, COME NOW, SWEETHEART, YOU KNOW THAT YOU HAVE NO LIFE."

"That is both rude _and_ besides the point!" You growled. 

"SO DO YOU WANT TO COME OR NOT?"

"You haven't even told me where this dinner will take place." You opened up your closet, shuffling through various articles of clothing. "I'd need to know what to wear, because considering what happened last time.." You shivered. You would never eat spaghetti again.

"THAT WAS A ONE-TIME THING, DARLING, AND NEITHER OF THE SKELETONS WILL BE JOINING US THIS TIME."

"Thank _god_ ," you sighed in relief. You loved Sans and Papyrus, you really did, but they had the tendency to cause food fights.

"ANYWAY, THE PLACE. ALPHYS SAYS SHE FOUND A NICE LITTLE DINER WITH A DANCE FLOOR. A DANCE FLOOR! CAN YOU BELIEVE HER? SHE WANTS TO GO DANCING! I'M SO PROUD," he audibly sniffled. "MY LITTLE DOCTOR IS GROWING UP!"

"...Mett, she's a fully grown adult." You chuckled. Mettaton had a weird way of talking about Alphys. Sometimes he'd talk about her like she was his mom, other times like his own child. "But... yeah, that's pretty progressive of her." She was pretty much afraid of going anywhere but the closest fast-food restaurant or to the beach. 

"PROBABLY ONE OF HER INTERNET FRIENDS RECOMMENDED IT TO HER."

"I wouldn't put it past her to check out any place someone on the internet suggested. So does this diner have a theme?"

"HM. NO CLUE. JUST BE SURE TO PUT ON YOUR DANCING SHOES! I'LL BE AROUND TO PICK YOU UP AT, SAY, SIX? GREAT. SEE YOU THEN, CUTIE!"

Click.

He didn't even give you the opportunity to agree to the time.

"...wait a minute, cutie?!" Your face flushed. You were used to Mettaton calling you (and practically everyone else) pet names, like darling, gorgeous, sweetheart, honey, but this is the first time he'd ever used cutie on you. Or anyone else, as far as you knew. It was no secret to everyone, including him, that you had a bit of a crush on him, but who could blame you? The way he acted with you on his shows, dressed you to the nines, how drop-dead beautiful he was... he had quite a sense of humor, too, to boot. He'd picked up a few pointers from Sans, so mostly it was puns, but occasionally he'd use the situation to his advantage and it'd leave you doubled over. 

It was already five. Dang, way to make you rush! You pulled out your favorite pair of black skinny jeans (nice and comfy enough to move around and dance in), a pair of ballet flats, a sleeveless electric blue turtleneck top (with cute little lightning bolt designs) and, of course, your favorite dogtooth-checkered scarf and matching paperboy cap. You threw it all on without a second thought. Not bad, but... not great, either. Whatever, it made you happy. You fiddled at your lip piercing, wondering if you should change the stud out for a ring. No, simple is best.

...only about fifteen minutes had passed. And now it was time to wait. The summer heat was cooling as the oncoming autumn approached. You thought about waiting outside, since it wasn't too humid. You shrugged on a light jacket, just in case, and went out to sit on the curb. In the meanwhile, you scrolled through your phone, trying to distract your nervous thoughts from the upcoming double date. You realized, going through photos and texts, just how _much_ you and Mettaton talked and were together. You were a co-host on his show, so you went to work practically every day together. He took you to every photoshoot, every movie premiere, and still took the time out of his day to text or call you at least once to check up on you. 

This was not helping your nerves, because the thought got into your head that maybe, just maybe, he had a little crush on you, too? No, you shook the thought out of your head, there was no way. He'd be disappointing millions of fans, monster and human alike, if he ever got into ANY kind of relationship... basically dashing your dreams into the dirt.

Sound of crunching gravel made your head snapped up. Time had passed by quicker than you thought; it was already two past six. Mettaton stepped out of the luxury car, which he probably didn't even need to use, and gave you a warm smile. Your heart skipped a beat.

"SORRY FOR BEING LATE, DARLING, TRAFFIC AND WHATNOT," he shrugged. "MY, YOU LOOK FABULOUS!"

"Oh, uh," you were caught a little off guard, "th-thanks. You look... exactly the same as always, Mett." 

"SOMETIMES YOU JUST GOTTA GET BACK TO THE BASICS! NOW, COME, MY TREASURED GUEST, OUR PARTY AWAITS!" You stood, slipping your phone into your jacket pocket and dusting off your backside. He guided you to the passenger seat. You'd never get used to how comfortable those leather seats were, or how he always drove himself places. He had the money and resources to hire a driver, but he always insisted on doing it himself. You admired that about him. He pulled away from the house and thus the short journey began. You mostly sat in silence, trying to look casual and relaxed. He reached a hand over, rubbing a thumb over the back of your left hand. You jumped at the unexpected gesture, but nothing was said about it.

*

You reached the destination relatively quickly, and the sight immediately clicked in your head. "Oh, I've been here before! Mom always insists on going karaokeing here." Toriel had taken a notice in your musical habits and found this amazing little place called the Dancing Chef. It was an open-air restaurant, serving mostly burgers and standard diner fare, but when the sun began to set, their outdoor dancefloor and stage lit up in a magnificent rainbow of colors. 

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU SANG," he raised a quizzitive eyebrow. "THOUGH, YOU ARE HUMMING ALL THE TIME..."

"Well, yeah, uh, it's... a bit scary for me in front of audiences bigger than twenty people, so, that's why I never said anything," you admitted sheepishly. "I knew you'd probably start setting up concerts or something for me..."

"WHY, I'D NEVER! I HAVEN'T EVEN HEARD YOU YET, DARLING. OH LOOK, THERE THEY ARE."

Undyne and Alphys rolled up into the parking lot on Undyne's treasured Harley. She'd gotten a sidecar for Alphys, since she always got a bit queasy riding behind her. Undyne whipped her head out of the helmet, hair falling out behind her. She'd been growing it out, and you had to admit, it looked really great. "Hey, punks," she called out her usual greeting, making a toothy grin. Alphys stumbled out of the sidecar. You raised a hand to wave. 

The four of you situated yourself in a nice booth seat, not too far from the dance floor. Alphys seemed jittery with excitement, saying something about how they have anime theme songs on the karaoke machines here. You could only shake your head. Nerd. The waitress, who recognized you, gave a round of free sodas to the table. Save for Mettaton, of course, because he and liquids did not mix.

"Hm, it's a little quiet tonight," you commented. Usually, the place was bustling. But tonight, there was only a handful of patrons. You chewed thoughtfully on a fry. "I wonder if they'll even open up the dance floor..."

"Oh, hon, don't you worry about that!" The waitress commented. "Management always opens it up. It's what keeps us running, ya know. Half of our business comes only after dark." 

"Huh. Well, then we're gonna have a lot of fun tonight!" Undyne chittered. She was such a social butterfly; she loved crowds and looking like the most intimidating thing in them. 

"SOUNDS LIKE IT. I CAN'T WAIT TO GET OUT THERE AND SHOW OFF MY MOVES!" Mettaton flourished his arms into the air to prove his point. The three of you laughed. 

The table finished eating with sparse conversation. Already, the sun was setting and people were filtering onto the dancefloor and into the restaurant. A few had gone up on stage and sung, the minutes in between filled with music from a DJ. Your leg bounced nervously. There'd never been so many people around... 

Mettaton rested a hand on your knee. You hiccuped, glancing to him. The calm and gentle look on his face said it all: you can do this. You wanted to do this. "WHO'S READY TO PARTY!" Undyne jumped up and started towards the stage. "Don't leave me hanging, guys!"

"U-undyne, wait!" Alphys scrambled out after her. Mettaton was next, sliding out of the seat and offering you his hand.

"COME ON. LET'S SHOW EVERYONE JUST HOW GREAT WE ARE."

*

You were skimming through the list of songs. There was... so many! You had such a hard time deciding. Already, Alphys had her time on stage, and nervous as she was, she got a massive round of applause for her courage. It brought her to tears. The folks around here are so friendly, you thought. Though, they were probably too intimidated by Undyne to do anything _but_ cheer. 

You still couldn't figure out a song when you heard Mettaton humming a familiar tune. "...Hey. What's that?"

"HM? OH, I'VE HAD THIS LOVELY SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD ALL DAY..." You slammed the selection book closed. He jumped a bit.

"I know what I'm going to sing."

*

You stepped on stage, many in the audience clapping in recognition. "Hello, friends and patrons of the Dancing Chef! I'd like to dedicate this song to my three closest friends in the whole wide world-" You brandished an arm out, crashing it against Mettaton's chassis.

"MAY I JOIN YOU ON STAGE?"

"O-Of course!" You chuckled. "Like I was saying, this one goes out to Alphys and Undyne, and of course..." You turned to him, half lowering your eyes in a flirtatious look. "My dearest coworker, Mettaton."

The beat started up. You took a pose, raising your head as the song began. In a spin, you turned and leaned your shoulders forward:

_"Caaaandy, she's sweet like candy in my veiiins,_  
baaaaby, I'm dyyying for another taaaste," Mettaton shuffled behind you. He was dancing with you, turning heels and spinning rhythmically to your voice.  
_"And ev-er-y night my mind is runnin' around her,"_ you snapped your fingers, _"thunder's gettin' louder, and louder,"_ and to the drop of a drumbeat, Mettaton let out a pulse of light to emphasize:  
_"Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle, I can't let you go now that I've got it, and a-a-a-ll I need is to be struck-"_ you touched hands, _"-by-"_ he pulled you in, _"-your electric looooooooo-ooove!"_ He spun you around with the note. The audience was screaming. _"Baby, your electric love..."_

Your mind was no longer on the audience. You could only focus on him. His movements, twirling you in and out, the way he leaned in to sing with you-

_"Drooown me, you make my heart beat like the raiiin, suuurouuund me, hold me deep beneath your waves.."_ His eyes closed, forehead pressed against yours. _"And e-ver-y night, my mind is runnin' around you,"_ you changed up the lyrics, completely performing only for him now. _"Thunder's gettin' louder, and louder!_

_Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle, I can't let you go now that I've got it, and a-a-a-ll I need is to be struck by your electric looooooo-oooove!" _You spun away from his hold, twisting around so your back was up against him. _"Baby, your electric looove!"___

__In the few moments of quiet music, you could hear the audience gasp. Mettaton had a sultry smile curled comfortably on his face, you could see, throwing your head back to look at him. He literally swept you off your feet, spinning you in a circle. You giggled, pressing a hand to his chest plate._ _

_"Rushiiing through meee... Feel your energy rushing throuugh meee... Feel your energy rushing throuuugh meee-eeeee-eeee-!"_ He set you back down, copying your pose with a hand to your chest. You both leaned into the microphone, singing.

_"Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle! I can't let you go now that I've got it, and a-a-all I need is to be struck by your electric loooooo-ooove! Baby, your electric loo-hoove! Baby you're electric-"_

__He grabbed and spun you, leaning you down into a dip as the final note of the song dropped off. You felt the microphone slip out of your hands. You panted, gazing into his eyes, ignoring the frenzied cheers of the audience._ _

__"Mettato-" He cut you off with a kiss, short, sweet, and... sweaty._ _

__"THAT WAS, BY FAR, MY BEST PERFORMANCE YET," he said when he finally pulled away._ _

__"Heh, mine too," you grinned, looking out to the audience. He pulled you back up, and you took a bow. Off to the side, you saw Alphys pointing at her phone. She had recorded the entire thing._ _

__Well, so much for not wanting to go with a singing career, right?_ _


End file.
